


for River, forever ago

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is gone. She was the light of his universe and then she is gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	for River, forever ago

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing absolutly nothing for two seconds and then I wrote it. It was late night. Maybe it's totally crap. I don't even speak english (above all when I spent the whole day studying and it's one a.m.).  
> It was KIND OF INSPIRED by Bon Iver's "For Emma". I'm sure this song have a beautiful meaning, I just don't understand it well enough.  
> But I hope you all enjoy! :)

She is gone. She was the light of his universe and then she is gone.

 

But in his dreams, she still is there, chasing him, hauting every step that he makes. _"_ You are adorable." She says. "Beautiful and lovable. And mine. But not anymore."

 

_"Because you are dead."_ He always thinks and never speaks. _"It's my fault."_

 

Instead, he says "I _am_ yours. I always was and always will be."

 

"Maybe, but not quite." She signs and, with a little smile, completes. "I don't want you to be stuck with a ghost. Go find someone else."

 

He wakes up and everything is a little colder, everything is a little darker. There is an empty space everywhere he looks to. He brushes his teeth and ties his bowtie, but it's for no one. There are dresses and high heels on his closet and no one to wear it.

 

Sometimes, he looks at Clara and wonders if she is someone else. She is quite pretty. She is quite wrong. He seeks for a light and it's not on Clara's eyes.

 

When he thinks about River, it feels like ages ago and it feels like running home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read it all. You are the best.


End file.
